


Polyester and Planes

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [18]
Category: Bring It On (2000), Glee
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in an airport terminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyester and Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Excuse me, you dropped this.”

Tina starts, and spins around to look at the girl in the skimpy cheerleading uniform not unlike the Cheerios’, the image offset by an impressive set of gorgeous brown dreadlocks. She takes her phone back from the stranger, and smiles.

“Oh, thank you so much. That would have been a terrible thing to leave behind.”

“It’s no problem.” The girl shrugs.

“Ugh. This uniform chafes like a bitch,” she blurts out, before clapping her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god I’m sorry, overshare much?”

Tina chuckles. “Been there, done that, lasted less than a day. It was a stupid plot to maintain my boyfriend’s attention.”

“Your boyfriend is a jock, then, I’m assuming…”

She grins, and Tina grins back.

“He was, but he’s not really into cheerleaders. It was all a silly misunderstanding. And I wasn’t even a real cheerleader, just did my goth version of one…”

“Oh, now that I need to hear more about,” she says, barely containing her glee at the idea. “Is he who you’re jumping on a plane halfway around the country to see?”

Tina’s smile falls, just a little. “He is, actually.”

“Long distance sucks ass, doesn’t it.” It’s clear it’s not a question. She smiles ruefully, and gives a little shrug as if to say ‘what can you do?’

“I’m Missy,” she says, offering her hand.

“Tina.”


End file.
